


Prequel: Staying

by shelby21



Series: Staying [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, One Shot, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the prequel to my story Staying, it shows how Oliver and Felicity get together. Previously called "Stay With Me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prequel: Staying

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, it's been "done" for a little while but I just keep wanting to add more but I finally gave up.

Oliver helped Felicity to her feet and put an arm around her back.

“We need to get out of here before the cops arrive.” She nodded and allowed him to guide her out of the office and down to the parking garage. His bike was parked by the entrance and Felicity’s car was still over by the flu shot trucks. She groaned as Oliver took his seat on the bike and handed her the spare helmet. She pulled the helmet on quickly with a frown.

“Come on, you’re safe with me.” She took a deep breath and swung her leg over and scooted as close to him as possible and wrapped her arms around his leather-clad chest. They sped off through alleyways to bypass the busy streets and to keep away from the incoming sirens. Eventually they reached the club and Felicity hurried down to the Foundry and wrapped herself in a blanket in an effort to keep warm. Oliver came down with the two helmets and his bow and placed the items on the table before unzipping his jacket.

“Are you cold?” He questioned while unconsciously placing his hands over her upper arms.

“Well, it might be mild weather out but a jacket is kind of helpful at night, especially when on a motorcycle.” 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” Great, now he had something else to feel bad about.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t either. Can I at least have a warm hug?” Oliver chuckled and stepped forward to embrace his IT girl. Her cold hands slid beneath his jacket and around his waist to his back. He held himself still against the sudden cool touch. 

Felicity focused on evening her breaths out as she warmed up against Oliver’s half-naked form. In his arms and back at the Foundry, she felt safe again. Oliver reached up and stroked through her ponytail as he sometimes did but Felicity was unable to hide her shudder against the memory of the Count doing the same a short while before.

“Still cold?”

“No.” She whisper and tried to keep herself from crying. She hated to cry and it would be even more embarrassing in front of Oliver. He pulled back and noticed her face.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“It’s not your fault.” She countered in a strong voice.

“You wouldn’t have gone out if it hadn’t been for me.”

“I’m okay now. Please, can we just forget about earlier? I don’t want to talk or remember it. I’m safe now.”

“I’ll always keep you safe.” Oliver whispered as he pulled her close again.

“I know.” She whispered against his bare chest. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Felicity released her hold on his waist. Oliver reluctantly dropped his arms and thought over how he could try to keep an eye on her without her knowing.

“Oliver...” She trailed off, biting her lip.

“Yes, Felicity?”

“Can you....can you stay with me tonight?” He was taken back by her words and found himself nodding. How could he refuse any request she made in that moment? Especially one that was so appealing. He went to the bathroom to change out of his suit and opted for some sweatpants and a t-shirt for comfort and helped Felicity into his coat. Digg was home sick after being somewhat cured with Oliver’s home remedy for the Vertigo. That meant that their only mode of transportation was the motorcycle or a cab since Felicity’s car was still by the flu shot trucks.

“We should take a cab.” Felicity stated as if reading his thoughts. She had the jacket pulled tight around her and Oliver had to blink a few times in a effort to not draw attention to just how much he liked to see Felicity in something of his. He nodded and took her hand in his and guided her out the side entrance and around to the other side of the club to hail a cab. The night was cool but the thought didn’t really form in Oliver’s mind because all he could focus on was the heat of Felicity’s hand in his. 

They sat close in the back of the cab and Oliver named Felicity address from memory since he had paid her a visit a few times. When the cab came to a stop outside her building, Oliver handed the man some cash with a nice tip and helped Felicity out of the cab and up to her building.

“My purse is in my car.” She groans.

“Where are your keys?” He questions.

“I left the keys in the flu truck. Well technically I dropped them but you know, it wasn’t exactly my fault.” He tries to hold his thinning control as a vivid image of the Count taking Felicity flashes in his mind. _He’s dead, Oliver, he’s dead._

“Well I have my keys and your spare.” Felicity smiled as she remembered giving him a spare, mostly because he insisted on being able to check on her if needed. Oliver fished his keys from the pocket of the jacket Felicity wore and unlocked her door. As she hung up the coat on the rack and kicked off her shoes, he quickly accessed the apartment and found it clear. 

“What do you want to do now?” He offered.

“I’m kind of tired.”

“Okay, I’ll be on the couch if you need me.” Oliver stated but Felicity quickly protested.

“You don’t have to, you don’t exactly fit and plus, I would feel safer if you were with me...in bed. Not in like that way but just like a sleeping next to me way.” She blushed slightly and Oliver chuckled.

“Okay.” He followed her down the hall after removing his shoes and waited for her to change into the some pjs. She emerged from the bathroom redressed and with her blonde hair down around her shoulders. Oh god, there was no way that he would be able to keep his hands to himself tonight. Felicity pulled back the covers and got in on the left side. Oliver got in on the right side which was closer to the window. Felicity settled on her side but moved over after a minute and settled on his chest. Oliver gladly looped his arm around her back and held her close against him. 

“Oliver?”

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you..and-and I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” He whispered back.

“That you killed him because of me.”

“Felicity,” Oliver shifted so that he was looking at her, “he had you and he was gonna hurt you. There was no choice to make.” He could see the tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes and found himself wiping them away. She was upset and he just wanted to sooth her worries away. Before he could think, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She softly returned the kiss and he pulled back and held her close. 

“Get some sleep.” She nodded against his chest.

 

The next morning, Felicity found herself alone and tangled in the sheets. She sighed realizing that he had left. What could she really expect though? Even if he kissed her, he couldn’t possibly feel the same. She rubbed her eyes and stood from her bed, desperately needing some coffee and possibly something to eat.

She stopped short when she found Oliver standing in her kitchen sipping from a mug and flipping pancakes. The smile that fell on her lips was involuntary as he turned to meet her eyes.

“Good morning.” He smiled to her, resuming his pancake-flipping. She makes her way over to the coffee-maker and pours a cup of coffee for herself.

“I thought you left.” She confided. He shakes his head.

“No, I wouldn’t do that to you.” She nods, avoiding his meaningful gaze. Oliver kissed her last night and he stayed. At some point, he finishes cooking and places his mug back on the tiled counter and takes her mug and places it next to his. He steps in front of her and gently takes her face between his hands before softly kissing her lips. She smiles as he pulls away but then her smile falters.

“What’s wrong?” He questions, his eyebrows furrowing together. 

“Are you sure about this?” She whispers, unable to meet his eyes. His finger comes under her chin and gently lifts her chin to meet his eyes.

“Yes.” He states with as much conviction as he can.

“How do you feel about me?” She knows that he hates to talk about his feelings, that much is clear by his audible sigh and the way his finger pulls back from her chin. She needs to know though. She needs to understand. His eyes meet hers after a long moment.

“I need you. Every day and every night and the thought of not having you kills me.” She nods, it’s enough for now. Felicity leans up and kisses his lips but before she can pull back, his hands find her waist and lift her onto the counter and he steps forward in the space between her legs. His tongue is massaging hers and she lets her hands find his muscles beneath his shirt. Needless to say that their breakfast was cold coffee and pancakes. 

 

“Come on! We have to go Felicity.”

“But which lipstick? I need to look perfect because everyone is going to judge me anyways. I mean the whole boss/assistant thing is so cliche.” Felicity is too worried for the simple gala. Sure it was their first public outing as a couple but Oliver really didn’t understand why it was such a big deal. It was going to be boring and if things went according to his plan, they would make their rounds in greetings and sneak out soon after. 

“We are very far from cliche.” He offered. He was a vigilante by day and Felicity wasn’t exactly your typical blonde.

“Super hero and trusty tech sidekick? I’m sure there’s a cliche for that too.” She sighed and let him pull her close.

“You will look perfect with this one.” He held up a tube of red lipstick and she scoffed.

“You and your red lipstick.” He rolled his eyes at her reaction. If he had his way, she would wear red on her lips every day. Unless there was green lipstick...

“It makes you look so sexy, especially when you bite your lip.” She rolls her eyes and bites her lip to tease him. He buries his face into her neck and groans. He pulls back and watches her paint her lips in that kissable red color and finally, she is ready to go. She slips her hand into his arm and he guides her down to the car where Diggle is waiting. They sit in the back and Oliver pulls her legs into his lap and runs his hand over her calf under the fabric. 

“I missed you.” He whispers but based off of the the nearly inaudible snort from Digg, he wasn’t quiet enough.

“It’s been two hours.” Felicity teased and Oliver shrugged. Whenever she was gone, he felt alone with his thoughts and had to face everyone without her there. Her hand found his cheek and she stroked his cheekbone with her thumb and smiled up at him. They arrived to the party too soon and Oliver got out first, holding his hand out to Felicity. They made their way through the crowd of paparazzi with smiles even though Felicity still hated all the cameras in her face. She had a little practice with them between being his girlfriend and his assistant. This might be their first party together but they had been seen out and about often in the past month. 

They made their way through the crowd of faces and Oliver introduced everyone to his girlfriend. Isabel was thankfully no where to be seen. When the introductions were over, Oliver took Felicity’s hand and guided her out onto the dance floor. He held her close and pressed his cheek to hers as they whispered to each other. Oliver usually appreciated comm-links but he opted out of them tonight because he knew he wanted to have time with just Felicity, time without Digg listening in.

They spent most of the party dancing because Oliver wanted Felicity all to himself. He only took the time to speak with a few possible investors and others for strictly business reasons. All others could wait for the next gala or charity event. Felicity had managed to convince Oliver to stay a little later than he wanted but he managed to convince her to let him stay the night...not that there were any objections to begin with.

 

“Why is your bathtub so huge?” Felicity questioned as she removed her earrings and her necklace. They had to get dressed up for a mission and after almost getting kidnapped, Oliver insisted that Felicity stay at the mansion.

“You really want to see?” He asked as he turned the gold knob and hot water began to pour into the tub. He placed the stop for the drain in and took a bottle from the cabinet and poured a little into the water.

“See? I was just asking for an explanation.” Oliver stepped forward and slowly began to pull her dress up as he met her eyes in the mirror. She turned after the dress was tossed to the floor and began to undo his black slacks since his shirt was already removed. A few minutes later, the tub was filled with hot water and bubbles as Oliver stopped kissing Felicity’s neck long enough to finish stripping her naked. She removed Oliver’s boxer briefs and stepped into the tub.

“I’m supposed to get in first.” He objected but she shook her head.

“I want to hold you.” She bit her lip and he quickly stepped in and settled against her chest as she ran her fingers over his sculpted abdomen.

 

He kisses the soft skin of her bare back as he places a hand over her hip. He’s been up for an hour and she is still sleeping but he’s done waiting. He hears her slight hum as she is pulled from unconsciousness. Then she’s turning and facing him, her lips descending on his before he can even smile at her.

“I love you.” She whispers and he grins against her lips.

“I love you more.” He teases and she shakes her head as she bites her lip.

“Call us out of work, please.” He begs her and she pretends to think it over before leaning in towards him.

“You better get dressed.” She states as she pulls back and glances at the clock.

“We have time.” She nods and their lips meet again. 

Once they arrive at the office, ignoring Digg’s amused look and Isabel’s glare, Felicity wonders if the blush will be permanent on her cheeks now and if Oliver broke the alarm clock from how many times he hit the snooze button. 

 

Oliver placed the bow and his quiver back in their holders and began to unzip his jacket. He just wanted to forget what happened tonight and all the thoughts that swirled in his head. He had tried so hard to keep her safe and he almost failed. It was too dangerous to be with her but how could he just let her go? Felicity came down the steps with Digg and stepped forward to reach Oliver but he turned and headed into the bathroom. She sighed and let Digg patch up the wound on her side. 

Digg left soon after but Felicity waited in her chair. She wasn’t going to let Oliver beat himself up over what happened. Finally he emerged, showered and in new clothes. She stood with a little difficulty and made her way to him. He averted her eyes and stepped back as she went to touch him.

“Oliver. Please.” She begged but he shook his head.

“It’s too dangerous. I can’t worry about you when my life is on the line. I think we should just keep things professional.” His words were harsh, just as he meant them. He had to hurt her or she wouldn’t let go. Felicity swallowed.

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do.” He met her eyes this time and she couldn’t find his usual tells for when he lied. She blinked and turned. She grabbed her coat and left the Foundry. This didn’t make any sense. He had never left any room for doubt in her mind and now suddenly she was just a liability to him. She took a few deep breaths as she started her car. Maybe he was just afraid. Oliver’s first reaction was to push everyone away, to keep them safe. 

Her night was spent tossing and turning because the bed was too cold or too empty. She silently wished for him to come back but eventually morning came. At least it was Saturday. Felicity spent the day on her hands and knees scrubbing every surface of her apartment. The difficult part was going through the bedroom and bathroom to gather up all of Oliver’s things that were left behind. She may or may not have stashed some of his shirts in her closet along with her favorite sweatshirt of his. Sighing, she found nearly everything done. Except an idle mind would think of Oliver. A quick survey of the fridge showed that grocery shopping needed to be done and then perhaps she would take her sweet time and slave over a hot meal. Maybe John would be willing to come over for dinner. 

 

The next few weeks proved to be just as difficult as she imagined. She had to remind herself that Oliver wasn’t hers and she couldn’t touch him, though she had reached out so many times from habit. He was distant and cold and the change was strenuous as she tried to be there for him as his assistant and his trusty tech with Arrow business. The worst role to fill was his friend. It had always come so easy with her persistent worry over his well-being but now it felt wrong to care and she had to force herself to keep the words inside. He didn’t care and it would make her seem weak to care for him. Somehow, things began to fall into a familiar rhythm. He let go of his walls just a little and their relaxed friendship resumed. It still proved to be a struggle to keep her feelings in check. 

 

It had been nearly six months since his painful words in the Foundry when they got into the back of the town car and Diggle drove them to the party where Felicity would once again see Charlie.


End file.
